A New Beginning
by showtunediva
Summary: The Last Song/Footloose Crossover Roni starts college at Julliard and meets many new friends including Ariel Moore.


**A New Beginning**

**A Footloose/The Last Song Crossover**

No characters from the Last Song or Footloose belong to me. Time is fudged a little bit since Footloose is set in the 80s and The Last Song is set in present day. In this story Roni is a freshmen at Julliard and Ariel is a freshmen at NYU. This is my first story in either of these categories so I hope you all enjoy.

Roni stood at the entryway to her college dorm She had a hard believing the reality of this. Sure, going to Julliard had been in her life plan since she was five years old but she had never expected this day to come. So much was going to change for her and for the better.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I know this may seem intimidating for you sweetheart but I'm so proud of you. Your dreams are finally coming true."

Roni returned her mother's kiss. "I'm doing this all for Daddy. He was the one who first got me into playing the piano."

"He's smiling down on you angel and he's so proud of you too.

"Hi, Are you Roni?"

Roni broke free from her mother's embrace and saw a tall blonde haired girl standing behind her mother.

"Yeah."

The girl extended her hand. "I'm your roommate Elana. It's nice to meet you."

Roni smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. This is my mother Melinda."

Roni's mother shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Are you a piano major too?"

"No, I'm a musical theatre major. I think Roni and I should get along pretty well though." Elana smiled at her roommate.

Once Roni and Elana were all moved into their dorm room her mother hugged her tightly.

"Have a great semester sweetheart. I'll see you in about a month for family weekend."

**A Week Later…..**

Roni couldn't be happier she had chosen to go school at Julliard. She was loving every minute of being in college and the vibrancy of New York City. Elana and her got along really well and her roommate had convinced her to be the accompanist for some of the musical theatre performances. It was certain;y something that Roni never expected to do but she enjoyed every minute of it.

On a Saturday night Elana, Roni and few other friends from the musical theatre department went to a karaoke bar in downtown Manhattan that college students frequented. Roni noticed a girl with blonde hair that was sitting by herself.

"Hi, I'm Roni. Did you want to come join my friends and I?"

"The girl smiled. "I'd love to, thank you. I'm waiting for my friends to get here. Can they join you guys too?"

Roni smiled "Sure, why not? The more the merrier. What's your name?"

"Ariel Moore. What's your name?"

"I'm Roni, come on our table is over there."

Roni pulled Ariel over to where Elana and her two other friends Beverley and Danielle."

"Girls, this is Ariel Moore."

Elana smiled. "Nice to meet you Ariel. Do you go to Julliard too?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, I actually study dance at Cap 21 at NYU. A few of my friends from my dance class should be over to join us in a little bit."

"So where are you all from?" Ariel asked.

Roni smiled " Well I'm from Tennessee, Elana's from Boston, Bev's from Texas and Dani's from Rhode Island. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Bomont, a small little middle of nowhere town in Kentucky I chose to study at NYU because I really needed a change of pace and I also go a scholarship to the dance program at Tisch."

In a few minutes the rest of Ariel's friends arrived. They passed around the song books and selected the songs to sing. They picked a nice variety of songs to sing and it was a fun evening.

"We should definitely all hang out again soon." Roni said smiling at Ariel.

Ariel returned Roni's smile. "Sure. How about we all meet for dinner at Tony Dinapoli's sometime?"

Elana grinned. "Italian food is my absolute favorite. Let's make a date."

All the girls exchanged phone numbers and headed back to their respected dorms. Roni was so happy that she had made so many great friends and couldn't wait for the experiences she'd have with them.


End file.
